Revenge Gone Wrong
by WweBumbleBee23
Summary: She was ready for revenge. Everybody she had on her side hurt her. So now it was her turn to hurt them. But he wasnt called the Best in the World for nothing. One Shot!


Authors Note-Ok so this is my very first ever one shot! :D So enjoy!

000000000000000000

Punk couldnt help but notice something about some of tonights matches. As he watched Monday Night Raw in his locker room he got suspicious...very suspicious.

The first match was Dolph Ziggler vs Alberto Del Rio. The match went on for a while until it ended in Alberto getting disqualified because Big E Langston came in and attacked Ziggler. Punk wasnt suprised by that though. They have had some tension going on for a while anyway. So I guess he was shocked it didnt happen sooner.

But then he started to notice something. A couple matches later it was Kane vs Bray Wyatt in a match. But the match ended the same way it did for Ziggler. It ended in DQ with Big E Langston now attacking Kane. What odd behavior. What did Kane do to piss that guy off?

A little while later John Cena came out to make a speech about how he was leaving for a couple months to have surgery. His elbow looking like somebody stuffed a baseball in it. During the speech though Big E once again ran out and attacked him. What the hell is going on around here!? But then he thought about it...Primo got attacked during his dark match tonight as well...and Big E is friends with Aj...who was the rookie of Primo...and had relationships with Cena, Kane and Dolph! If he is right about what he is thinking then all thats left is Daniel Bryan and himself...

Now it was the divas match! Kaitlyn was going one on one against one of the new divas Eva Marie. Im shocked she got a match since she just recently started training.

Then he saw Layla run out and jump the former divas champion and former best friend of Aj. Should have known this was going to happen. It seemed the commentators were on to Aj's tricks as well.

He needed to find Aj before his segment tonight. He already has to deal with a walrus and his client Curtis Axel.

He spotted her walking down a hallway. "AJ STOP RIGHT THERE!" People looked at me like I was insane but I could care less.

She stopped and turned around and gave me a crazy chick smirk. "Oh hello Punk what do I owe this pleasure?" She had a hint of sarcasm in her voice and he could tell she had a plan.

"I know what your doing. I have been watching the show and I know exactly what your doing! Not only are you now putting your friends in danger but now your going to have alot of Ex boyfriends on your tail just so you know."

"I have no idea what your talking about Punk but I have to go I have important things to do." She turned to walk away.

"Like have Big E attack me during my segment and Daniel during his match? After we are the only two left right?"

"I have better things to do then worry about you two now good day Mr Brooks." She skipped off down the hallway. She definately had something up her sleeve. He will have to keep eyes in the back of his head tonight...

00000000000000000

Punk had a match tonight against Curtis Axel and Paul Heyman was at ringside with him. He needed to watch out for Big E but he really wanted to get his hands on Axel and Heyman.

Just as he suspected Big E ran out to try to attack him. Axel and Heyman ran out of there like they just saw a ghost. Punk caught him trying to clothesline him though and he ended up on his shoulders about to be put to sleep. Then he noticed her.

She came to the ring this time with her friend. She looked upset. He winked at her before dropping Big E's head into his knee knocking him out.

She screamed. He just shook my head with a smirk on his face. He blew her a kiss and she gave me a disgusted look. He chuckled. She trys way to hard to hate him...But he knows she could never hate him...just like he could never hate her.

Once he got out of the ring she went to attack him but before she could he grabbed her by the wrists and pulled her close before crashing his lips onto hers.

She tried to push him away but he wasnt giving in to it. She finally started to kiss him back. He pulled away and listened to the crowd chant. "AJPunk AJPunk!"

He grinned at that. He whispered into her ear "Call me." He then gave her another wink and walked up the ramp leaving her there to process what just happened...

000000000000000000000

Authors Note-Not a bad one shot right? Review and tell me what you think! :D 


End file.
